11 August 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-08-11 ; Comments *Two full recordings of the show are available. The first, at over five minutes longer, is clearly running a little slow. *A technical problem during the intro is present on both recordings, so the fault is at the BBC end! *Start of show: "Well, I always wanted to hate that Hugh Grant, but he sounded to me to be talking some sense there. We love Mark Kermode and we quite like James Keen as well, so a good ten minutes spent there in the company of Radio 1. Tonight we've got a session for you from Fokkewolf, and the Peelenium reaches that g....no, I wasn't going to say 'That Golden Year.' It reaches 1938." *The solar eclipse was a disappointment in London, but not for Flossie in Cornwall. Moreover, John informs his listeners that there will not be another series of Sounds Of The Suburbs. Sessions *Fokkewolf, one and only session. Recorded 1999-06-13. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Guided By Voices: 'Optical Hopscotch (CD-Do The Collapse)' (Creation) *DJ Reality: 'Flashlight (12")' (Trouble On Vinyl) *Hefner: 'The Weight Of The Stars (CD-The Fidelity Wars)' (Too Pure) *Fokkewolf: 'Time To Kill' (Peel Session) *Word Up: 'Agent On A Mission (12"-Let's Get Bombing)' (R&S) *Pico: 'Sea' (CDr) *Solex: 'Pick Up (CD-Pick Up)' (Matador) *Conway Twitty: 'The Pickup (7")' (MGM) (JP: 'Contains the immortal line "Come on mouth and talk that talk."') *''(trailer for the Evening Session)'' *Clinton: 'Hip Hop Bricks (CD-Disco And The Halfway To Discontent)' (Meccico) *Eraser: 'Overdrive (12")' (Position Chrome) *Fokkewolf: 'Porno Rocker (No Time For Love)' (Peel Session) *Plone: 'Be Rude To Your School (LP-For Beginner Piano)' (Warp) Peelenium 1938 #Kokomo Arnold: 'Goin' Down In Galilee' #Tommy Trinder: 'I Don't Do Things Like That' #Andy Kirk and the Clouds Of Joy: 'Twinklin' #Count Basie: 'Panassie Stomp' *''(tape flip during Peel's outro on file a)'' *Bad Livers: 'Lust For Life (7")' (Fist Puppet) *Anthony B: 'If Nuh Dance Nah Kee' (Hi-Grade Music) *Cabbage Boy: 'Hey Hey We're The Monks (12"-Molecular Millionaires)' (Ntone) :(Anita (the Producer) reading an email: 'Hi John, that Fokkewolf eh? Are they the sexiest Rock and Roll band in the world or what? Them riffs, I mean it's like The Stooges all over again, except better. I bet they drink loads of coffee.') :(JP: 'And who's it from?') :(Anita: 'Daz Smith' ) :(JP: 'Right, let me give you the line up of the band. On bass and vocals Daz Smith...') *Fokkewolf: 'Take Me Down For A Little While' (Peel Session) *Snakefarm: 'Frankie And Johnny (CD-Songs From My Funeral)' (RCA) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Paintball's Coming Home (LP-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road)' (Probe Plus) *Ward 21: 'Judgement Day (7")' (Greensleeves) *Quarks: Insicherheit (CDS-Kikiyo)' (Monika Enterprise) *Hirameka Hi-Fi: 'Two-Way Caution (CD-A Proud Tradition Of Failure)' (Extreme Sports Armchair Enthusiasts) *Pilote: 'No Truck (12")' (Certificate 18) (wrong speed moment) *Fokkewolf: 'Fool If Ya Think It's Over' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I dream of the flawless programme, you know. One in which I have made no mistakes at all, I'm fantastically articulate and amusing, but it's never going to happen, let's face facts.') *Them: 'It's Them (Compilation CD-Anticon Presents: Music For The Advancement Of Hip-Hop)' (Massmen) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-08-11 *b) jp110899.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:55:06 *b) 01:50:09 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment